Angels
Angels '''are the pure and elegant residents of Heaven, the golden metropolis of the Four Worlds. There are three different types of angel; Guardian, Reaper and Archangels. There used to be only Guardians and Archangels, but ever since the War of Spirits, demons have been near-extinct, which leaves the angels to do their work instead. All angels and Archangels are ruled by the Leader of Heaven. Currently, the leader is '''Raphael Briathos. Archangels Archangels '''are the serious and proud rulers of Heaven, and unlike ordinary angels, they were never humans. They are led by the Leader of Heaven, Raphael Briathos. The Archangels are in charge of Heaven, and reside in the Palace, situated at the heart of Heaven. Angels look up to the Archangels, and daren't question them. They are very respected and wise, and hold all knowledge that ever existed. Over the years, the Archangels have gained control over not only Heaven, but Limbo and Hell as well. It is the Archangels who started the War of Spirits, although they keep this fact to themselves. Current Archangels There are supposed to be seven Archangels, but one of the original seven, Seraphina Viscen, became corrupted and turned into a fallen angel. Years later, she was replaced by Vincenzo DeLuco, but he did not last very long. The current Archangels are; *Raphael Briathos *Michael Charmeine *Gabriel Hamaliel *Uriel Valoel *Raguel Lailah *Remiel Shekinah Guardians '''Guardians are human souls who have grown into angels. They are fun-loving and cheerful, and they care for each other deeply. Each Guardian must find his or her own human soul to watch over, and are in charge of the soul until it passes away. If the Guardian did their job correctly, the soul is sent to Heaven, and the angel is rewarded. If the soul is sent to Hell, the Guardian is punished by the Archangels. If this happens several times, the Guardian is stripped of his or her duties for a decade. Thankfully, this does not happen very often. Roughly 98% of the angel population are Guardians, or Guardian-Reapers. They tend to live in the city itself, where they can have festivals and parties and be with each other at all times. Guardians love being with friends, and they're constantly having fun. They are a very sunny and optimistic type of angel. Reapers Originally, reaping was a demon's job. However, after the Archangels killed almost every single demon but the Devil himself, they realised that they themselves must reap now. Seraphina Viscen was the first and only to volunteer, and became the first ever Reaper angel. Unfortunately, condemning souls to Hell was too much for her, and her burdened soul ended up becoming corrupted, and she was sent to Hell, where her soul died completely and she became a demon. After this, the Archangels agreed that reaping was too much of a burden for a single angel, no matter how strong he or she was. They found the strongest Guardians in Heaven, and gave them the job of reaping. Now, there are several hundred Reapers, and they all work in eight-hour shifts. After their shifts, they are given a week to rest and recover from reaping. During this break, most Reapers return to being Guardians. However, some Reapers completely stop being Guardians, and become completely obsessed with reaping. When this happens, their souls become corrupted, and the Reapers start to lose their emotions. If a Reaper completely loses his emotions, he or she is sent straight to Purgatory, where they are cleansed of their burden. After being purged, they return to being Guardians, and they are not allowed to reap souls until the Archangels decide they're ready to do so. Because of the severe consequences of reaping, pure Reapers are very rare indeed. Fallen angels A fallen angel is an angel whose soul has been corrupted beyond repair. When this happens, the Archangels are forced to send the angel to Hell, where their soul is completely destroyed. Here, the fallen angel is either consumed by the demons, or they become a demon themselves. There has only ever been one fallen angel; the Archangel Seraphina. Seraphina was spared by Ellingham, and developed into a fully-fledged demon. An angel-demon, or Chimera, is very, very powerful, for they possess both angelic and demonic powers. The Archangels worry that Seraphina might turn on them, while Ellingham is not at all bothered, for he is stronger than her. Known angels Here is a list of known angels in Pierced Heaven. Although there are hundreds upon thousands of angels, these are the ones who have been named in the story. *Vincenzo DeLuco *Seraphina Viscen *Raphael Briathos *Michael Charmeine *Gabriel Hamaliel *Uriel Valoel *Raguel Lailah *Remiel Shekinah Out of these eight angels, only three have prominent roles in the story.